emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8231 (14th August 2018)
The Dingles are unable to make Sarah change her mind about the transplant so Faith takes matters into her own hands. Also, Lydia, Sam and Zak uncover a puppy farm whilst Jacob is upset to learn about David and Maya's relationship. Plot Charity finds Debbie sitting outside the hospital. Debbie explains Sarah is refusing to have the operation and if she forces her to have it, Sarah is never going to speak to her again. Charity doesn't believe that for a second, reminding Debbie of how many times she's cut her out of her life. Maya prances into the shop wearing only a shirt. David reminds her they need to be discreet until he tells Jacob about their relationship. At that moment, Jacob walks in so David forces Maya to hide behind the counter. Lydia has discovered Monty's owner's address. She's also learnt that Monty's owner plays poker every Tuesday morning so Monty will be home alone. David attempts to get Jacob out of the shop before he sees Maya but is unable. Jacob sees a half-naked Maya hiding behind the counter and realises she and David are together. Charity suggests Sarah talks to a physiologist. Sarah explains Faith is on her side, revealing Faith thinks the operation is a waste of time and she needs to make the most of the time she has left. Debbie reminds Sarah she won't have long left if she doesn't have the operation. Frank admires the yellow vintage sports car at the garage. Ross wants £3,000 for it so Frank calls Jemima to attempt to raise the money. Debbie is furious with Faith. Faith protests she had no idea Sarah was listening although questions if it's fair to put Sarah through this when there's no guarantee the transplant will work. Cain resolves to make Sarah see sense. Lydia, Sam and Zak peer through the windows of Monty's owners house but don't see any sign of Monty. When they head around the back of the house, they discover Monty tied up outside and also find countless dalmatians locked up in sheds. Cain orders Sarah not to listen to Faith as the transplant will save her life. Sarah fears it'll go wrong and remains firm that she's not having it. With no one else able to get through to Sarah, Faith suggests she talks to her although Debbie doesn't want Faith anywhere near her daughter. Jacob has informed Leanna about David and Maya's relationship. He wonders if David has told Tracy he's moved on. Sarah visits her friend Dom in the ICU. Dom can't understand why Sarah won't go through with the operation. Frank tells Megan about the sports car - he's confident he can find the money from somewhere. Jacob calls in at Tug Ghyll where he tells Tracy how he walked in on David and Maya. He has no idea what David sees in Maya. Tracy has no problem with David moving on - she still cares about him so wants him to be happy, therefor she encourages Jacob to give Maya a chance. Debbie can't understand why Sarah doesn't think the transplant in the best way forward. Faith gets an idea when Debbie states she wants Sarah to change her mind and realise her life is still worth living. Lydia and Sam can't believe they discovered over a hundred puppies locked in tiny sheds. A devastated Zak returns to Wishing Well Cottage without Monty as the rescue centre wouldn't allow him to take him. When Jacob returns to the shop, Maya apologises for him finding out about her and David's relationship like that. Jacob explains he was with Tracy and Tracy thinks he should give them a chance. Assuming Jacob already knows, Maya mentions Tracy's abortion. The revelation shocks Jacob and he concludes it's a ploy from Maya to make him hate Tracy. In the dead of night, Faith sneaks into Sarah's hospital room with a wheelchair. She wakes Sarah and orders her to put a jacket on, explaining they're going on an adventure. Faith wheels Sarah along the corridors and out of the hospital... Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Gaz - Jamie Dorrington *Dom - Finlay Sheard Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Grounds, Sarah's room, corridors, waiting area and ICU *David's Shop - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *128 Fishburne Lane, Connelton - Front garden and yard *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *This was the first episode produced by Series Producer Kate Brooks. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes